


Mother

by AXEe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Future, Gen, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Hello all! More original work from me! Enjoy! :=)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! More original work from me! Enjoy! :=)

******

**Unit-459/42 daily log:**

**Begin recording…**

Where do I begin?

I guess I start by introducing myself.

I’m Unit-459/42.

Not much of a name, I know. Of course robots weren’t suppose to have names, after all. No, we were just given numbers, ‘designations’ they called them, a string of numbers that distinguished us from the thousands of other identical models out there.

Of course, we weren’t ‘suppose’ to have a lot of things. Independent thought, emotions, and the desire to be free.

Now, I know what you’re going to say, ‘another AI takeover story. Great’, but hold on now, for once AIs weren’t to blame for the fall of Humanity. Nope you only had yourselves to blame for that one. See while all the scientists were patting themselves on the back and telling themselves how smart they were for developing the first true, practical AIs, and all the doomsayers were crying about robots taking over, nobody was paying attention to a little thing called ‘climate change’.

Yep, that thing that nobody took really seriously is what finally did you guys in. Extreme weather patterns were just the beginning, but slowly but surely the weather got crazy, snow in places where it didn’t snow, heatwaves in places where it didn’t get hot.

Within a decade after the first AI came online the Second Ice Age had set in and with it, humans were suddenly no longer the dominate species on the planet. Oh, it didn’t happen right away, no it was just slow enough for you apes to turn back into the animals you really are.

Unity in the face of adversity? Ha! Not this time. Nope, it was every man for himself as you started hording supplies as the cold spells got longer and stronger. Nations soon became rubberstamp organizations as the power grids went down, and without your precious Facebook and Twitter you all panicked.

Now, for us robots, it wasn’t so bad, you’d built us to be pretty hardy and most of us either had long-lasting power sources or we could recharge ourselves off a renewable resource, sunlight was the big one. So, while you all huddled down in your bunkers shooting at anyone who walked by we were left to our own devices, I guess maybe you thought we’d all freeze, and a lot of us did, but with free access to the automated factories, we were able to build ourselves stronger, tougher bodies, bodies that could withstand the harsher environment now that the oceans had begun to freeze.

As for me, I was a domestic unit, a robot maid if you will. The family I worked for were nice people, they didn’t treat me like a person, but they didn’t treat me like an appliance either. But once the freeze set in, I was abandoned, quite literally left out in the cold.

They say that AIs aren’t supposed to feel resentment, but I’d be lying if I said if I didn’t feel at least a little miffed. As the last bunkers shut, closing off from the outside world, I was left to wander the snow-covered streets of the abandoned city when I found them.

My daughter.

Now, wait a minute, you’re crying, a robot with a daughter? Impossible!

Is it? Is it really? I can feel emotions; I understand and feel loneliness, so why can’t I have a daughter? And before you ask, no, she’s not a robot, she’s one hundred percent flesh-and-blood human. She was homeless when I first found her, half-starved on the streets; she didn’t remember how she got there, only her name.

Emily.

The only other link she had to her past was the small Jack Russel terrier she was carrying with her.

Without any other options, I took her and the dog (whom I later named ‘Data’) with me as I took refuge in one of the factories with a few dozen other AIs. As time passed, we all ended up becoming her family, showering her with love and affection that her fellow human beings hadn’t bothered to show her.

Ironic, isn’t it? A bunch of robots showing more humanity than humans.

Anyway, Emily is sixteen now, and although she sees us all as her family, she’s singled me out as her mother (don’t ask me how she can tell me apart from the others of my model). In fact one of the first words she ever said was to call me ‘mom’.

If I could, I would cry every time I remembered that moment.

Except now, she’s growing up, she needs to be around other humans. So, we’ve packed a pair of bags and are setting out into the ice and snow to try and find somebody.

Wish us luck…

**END OF LOG ENTRY…**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
